As it should have been
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: They started as oneshots, but now form one story: what if Tom Riddle was never born? How would James and Lucius turn out? Would their relationship grow, or fall apart? Read as they're forced to handle all sorts of 'normal'-couple-stuff! Mpreg. JPLM. R&R.
1. Books

**As it should have been.**

**AN: it's a colection of oneshot that follow each other :) They're all under 500 words--For now ;)**

**Warning: as far as these stories are concerned, Tom Riddle was never even conceived.**

* * *

James sighed and looked up from his book. Really, he wasn't one to read books often, but Remus had been pushing him to pick up the novel since they'd been sharing a room at Hogwarts, and James had time to spare, so why shouldn't he? All in all, he was quite enjoying the book, though it was obviously meant for teenagers—Remus couldn't be blamed, James reasoned, since he'd recommended the book ages ago. A good book nonetheless, so James didn't see why he shouldn't finish it.

But now he put the book away, and pushed the swing into a steady rhythm with his toes. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. Everything in his life finally seemed to be going well, and he really thought he deserved that, for once. After all the rubbish his father put him through, he deserved happiness. He deserved a family, a warm, comfortable surrounding. And of course, Hogwarts had provided that, but creating it all by yourself, was a whole different thing.

The white swing creaked slightly and the backdoor opened. Tunes were restlessly gliding out of the radio set up on the staircase, carrying into the pale sky. There was a song by the Beatles playing and it reminded him of Sirius, who was currently in France with Remus. Sirius liked everything muggle-ish because it rebelled against his parents, but the two things produced by muggles that he loved the most were definitely Remus J. Lupin and the Beatles. The radio wheezed a bit, then resumed playing as if it hadn't been interrupted. It was rather old, and sometimes lost contact or broke down. But as long as it still provided them of music, James wouldn't care to replace it.

The taller man carelessly pushed James' book off the swing—it made a faint 'thump' sound as it connected with the old wooden floor—and sat down next to him, releasing a soft sigh. The rhythm of the swing broke down, and James waited for the other man to become comfortable, before he rebuild it. One arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and pulled him closer to the other's body, while the second one was put securely on his stomach. James sighed gladly and leaned closer against the warm body next to his. He didn't need more than just this to be perfectly happy.

* * *

**AN: That was numero one! Review please!**


	2. Verbal resorts

**AN: Yeah, numero two! James' dad is insane btw!**

"You can't hide in the bloody house forever, Potter!" Angry knocking on the door became louder, and James sighed.

It was his father again; what a surprise. Lucius emerged from the kitchen, frowning slightly.

"The man annoys me senseless," he stated. "And not in a good way."

James smiled and shifted on the couch. Yes, he too was annoyed by his father. He'd been coming to the house continuously for days now; but James refused to speak to him. He knew what his father had to say, and just didn't want to hear it.

The rapping on the door continued and James could see Lucius was losing his patience.

"Okay, that's it," he left the living room and James got to his feet. He heard the door open and Lucius yelled: "will you just fucking leave us alone already, or I'll have you arrested for disturbing the peace!"

"We're not arresting my father Lucius." James said sternly, wobbled and held onto the wall.

Lucius turned to him immediately, allowing their visitor to entre the house, but not caring. He wrapped his arms securely around James' shoulders, steadying the younger man.

"You shouldn't leave the couch sweets," he said in his nice tone; as if he hadn't just yelled at James' father. "Come on. Let's get you back to the living room."

James glanced over Lucius' shoulder, seeing his father for the first time in months. He still looked the same; an older version of James. He then focussed on Lucius' worried face, and nodded, letting Lucius guide him back to the safety of the couch, muttering: "Close the door behind you."

He didn't want to fight anymore. He needed a rest. Never matter that he'd just been sleeping for hours. He really longed to hug back into his pillow, but knew that if his father wanted a fight, he could definitely provide him of one. Oh no, James didn't give up that easily. Forget the fact he was living with another human being in his stomach: he could kick ass in verbal fights!

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked! Review please! And I'll update more**

* * *


	3. Fat

When James opened his eyes he noticed the night lamp was on. Then he noticed that his arms weren't cuddled around Lucius' lean form anymore. And then a voice came from somewhere above him and he blinked a couple of times.

"Had a good-night sleep?" The blonde asked, looking up from his newspaper, over the rim of his reading glasses.

He put down the paper, and dropped his hand so he could possessively stroke the back of James' neck. James gave a little yawn, and tried to cuddle a bit closer, but his fat belly wouldn't let him.

"Pff, this sucks," he grumbled, then nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and cuddled closer under the blankets, putting his glasses away. James' glasses were still on the night table, and everything was a bit blurry to him. So when he aimed for Lucius' lips, he ended up kissing his nose.

"What sucks Love?" Lucius questioned, and pecked him on the mouth.

"I'm so fucking fat," James pouted a bit. "I can't even bloody hug you! You can't even put your arms around me anymore! That's how fat I am!"

"Rubbish," Lucius frowned, turned to his side, and wrapped his arms around James. "You're not _fat_. You have a kid inside you. There's a difference."

James scoffed, and Lucius pulled him closer, being careful not to bump his stomach or make any sudden, rough movements.

"No pouting éh," Lucius rubbed his blonde head against James' shoulder, and James involuntarily giggled—he's such a kid when it comes down to it. "You're the most beautiful person in the world no matter what."

And the way he said it, made James really believe him.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading so far! This is the part where you leave reviews because you wanna read more? Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Touch

The phone rang, alarming and hard. James dried his hands on a towel, and hurried over. Lucius was showering—poor man, he hadn't had a moments rest in days; James felt quite sorry for him.

"Hello, James Potter speaking." James said chipper.

His mother answered the phone, and he had an urge to put the horn back, but resisted when she continued talking. His mother wasn't like his father at all—she disagreed with him in many ways, though when it'd come down to her sons' relationship with one Lucius Malfoy, she'd agreed with her husband. It was not supposed to be, and James should just break it off while he still had a chance—he should find a fine _girl_ to marry, and just forget about the blonde man.

By the time Lucius had left the shower, James' mother was still talking, ranting on about all this stuff James really didn't need to know. He entered the living room with a towel around his waist and neck, and saw James sitting down, rolling his eyes, kitchen towel still in one hand, phone in the other.

Lucius frowned.

"Who is it?" He mouthed, as to not to disturb the person on the other end.

"Mother." James mouthed back, and rolled his eyes once more to indicate how _bored_ he really was.

Lucius put up his most sympathetic face—which was pretty sympathetic, mind you—and then started grinning mischievously. James frowned at the sudden change in his behaviour. Before he knew it, Lucius was right in front of him carefully taking the horn from his hand, and putting it aside. Before James could question his motives though, they were kissing feverishly and hands were in his hair.

Baby in belly or not—it didn't change the fact that they constantly needed to be touching.

Mother on phone or not—she could go to hell. It's not like she approved anyways.

**AN: Review if you liked, otherwise I'm not sure I'll update.**


	5. Diagon Alley

**AN: OMG! Finally wipes sweat of forehead That took a while! But I promise Part two will be up soon :D**

After four months of being in the house, the daily prophet came and the title read: "The disappearance of Mister James Potter." And it nearly made James cry.

He's not a cry baby; he really isn't! But sometimes he wonders if it couldn't have been simpler. He'd quitted his job, and left home without a note. His father hated him, and his mother only called if she wanted a break from his father. No one accept for his parents, and Remus and Sirius knew where he was. They all thought he'd gone missing—or simply left them, which he had, really.

And it wasn't as if this was bad. No, he loved their house. It was really old and surrounded by miles and miles of trees. It was just that he missed Diagon alley every now and then—he couldn't possibly go there now; a man carrying a baby, it was hardly a sight.

When Lucius got home he found his very distressed and sad lover on the porch, poking his stomach idly. It'd gone from flat to round in only four months, and even though it wasn't _that_ big, it was quite noticeable.

"Jamey? What's wrong sweetheart?" Lucius asked, sitting down next to him.

"I miss going outside." James whispered, as if it was a big secret.

"Well, you shouldn't have to miss it," Lucius frowned lightly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Why wouldn't you be able to go out?"

"Lucius," James whined, annoyed that he didn't get it—it was obvious that he couldn't go outside! Why was Lucius being so stupid? "I have a kid inside of me! And it's showing! I can't go out like this!"

"Why not?" Lucius asked, clearly surprised.

"But I..."

"Who cares that you have a kid inside you? I surely don't mind. It's not really up to them to decide," Lucius pulled the pouting man closer and whispered: "and you're still as beautiful as ever; I don't see the problem here Jamey."

James blinked up at the blonde innocently, and cocked his head again.

"Really?"

Lucius nodded.

"So...?" He asked.

Lucius smiled—after being with James for so long, he knew exactly what James meant, what he wanted. He knew him well enough to read the truth in those amber eyes of his.

"Sweetheart, I'd love to take you to Diagon alley this afternoon." He said.

James cheered and kissed him hotly on the lips—he really loved the man to pieces. Even if his father called him all sorts of nasty names and he'd knocked James up. Actually, those two things made his love for the blonde grow even more. Because they'd come this far, and they were still okay. That had to be something to be proud of.

* * *

**AN: Wauw. James really is a crybaby :D I think it's the kid that's making his hormones go wild... yeah, let's blame the kid...**

**Review if you'd like me to continue! **

* * *


	6. Divulgement

**AN: Wauw :o I'm shocked... it's already chapter six :o**

"I'm really excited!" James cheered. Then he frowned suddenly. "Shite, I might pee my pants!" and turned around running for the bathroom.

Lucius laughed and patiently waited by the fireplace for his over-thrilled husband to return. They'd decided not to take the knight's bus, since it was very wild and might shake up the baby—they surely didn't want that. The healers had also told them it was best to use the fireplace—flying was a bit too messy and other transportation could be dangerous—unless they owned a car, which they didn't. They could've walked—James would've like that—but it was obvious that James was pregnant, and not just full-slim, so it would probably scare the muggles.

When James returned he was still smiling brightly and he hugged Lucius close. Lucius pecked him on the lips, put on his sunglasses, then they entered the fireplace, and off they went.

The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed at all. All sorts of people were gathered there, talking happily, or sitting in a corner, glaring at each other. The man behind the counter went over to greet them, but when he noticed it was a Malfoy accompanied by the missing man that had been in the Daily Prophet, he halted. Lucius brushed off some of the dirt and James was looking around anxiously.

"What'll we do first?" He asked cheeringly, drawing attention without knowing it.

Lucius rolled his eyes, brushing grime from his shoulder. He took off his sunglasses and glanced around.

"Honestly, you sound as if you've never been here before." He noted.

"But Lucius," James whined in that unique voice of his. He took the man's hand and started leading him to the counter—he wanted a drink first. "It's been over four months! That equals a lifetime!"

"No, Jamey, four months equals four months." Lucius corrected him, and flopped down on a chair.

James glared. He was pregnant and moody, and if he wanted to state nonsensical things, Lucius was to agree with him!

"We're not fighting about this! Four months equals a lifetime." He said sitting down next to Lucius.

"You do know that you're stuck with me for multiple lifetimes then." Lucius questioned.

"I don't quite mind being stuck with you, Love." James smiled lightly and then stared at the counter—no one was there.

The man was still trying to figure out why Lucius Malfoy would've brought the missing man to the Leaky Cauldron, whilst the others stared at the pair.

James blinked.

"Erm... that guy is staring at us." He said.

Lucius turned to look.

"Aha," he nodded. "So he is," Lucius raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. "So, Tom, are you just going to stand there or are you going to give us drinks?"

The man stared impassively for another second, then moved towards the counter.

"Of course, what will you have." He bowed his head lightly and James smiled broadly.

"I want hot chocolate." He said and Lucius laughed.

"Jeesh, you're such a kid, chocolate milk in this weather?" He remarked disbelieving and James stuck out his tongue childishly. Tom gave him a questioning look and he continued: "I'm fine, so just one hot chocolate."

It was quite obvious that James had to resist the urge to squeal. He was very happy right now, and it made Lucius want to smile too—a happy James was definitely better than a depressed pouting James.

James clung to his lover's arm and put his head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

"Thank you Lucius." James whispered, and Lucius looked down at him, but could only see the top of his head.

"What for?" Lucius asked, wrapping one of his arms around James' hip to pull him a bit closer. His chair tipped dangerously, but luckily remained standing.

People whispered maliciously about the two by the counter, making up all possible scenarios why James Potter would be there with Lucius Malfoy. They'd all read the Prophet—James Potter had gone missing, yet here he was, seemingly without a care in the world and a particularly fat stomach.

"Do you realise this is the first time me actually go out?" James asked and sat up when Tom gave him his drink. "Well, besides the Hogsmade trips under the invisibility cloak, but those don't count."

Lucius smiled, he remembered those. They were fun, but, admitted, they hardly counted as real dates.

"You're right—I never thought about that."

James finished his drink and got up, pulling Lucius with him.

"You're an idiot Love," he said affectionately. "What could be so great about Diagon Alley, accept for the fact that you're taking me." He winked and Lucius got it. Quite a sneaky bastard that James Potter was.

* * *

**AN: Haha :) That was fun to write :D Review if you liked ! **

* * *


	7. Stalkers

The sun burned on James' skin as soon as they got outside. Lucius had put his sunglasses back on, and taped the stones to reveal the gate. James glanced back at the Leaky Cauldron every now and then, feeling nervous about all the people watching him. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Lucius noticed his nervous behaviour, but he honestly didn't know what to do about it. They entered the long street, where they hopefully wouldn't attract too much attention. _Oh_, how _wrong_ he was.

"It's a bit odd, don't you think?" James said pensively as they walked past the shops. A kid pointed at James' belly, while the mother was concentrating on the face—where'd she seen it before? "Here we are, on our first real date ever, and we're already having a baby."

Before Lucius could reply, a high-pitched voice squealed excitingly: "A BABY! REALLY!"

And they both turned around in shock. _Oh no_. James' eyes widened. Young Rita Skeeter. Oh, this was so _not_ good.

"Erm..." James said inarticulately.

"Mister Potter," Skeeter began, obviously thrilled. "Do tell us what is going on here! The world assumed you were missing!"

Everyone in the street turned to look at the them. Rita Skeeter, and the missing man! This had to be good!

"Well..." James stuttered and Lucius frowned behind his dark glasses.

He took James' hand and said: "He isn't missing, obviously. Could you please leave us now?"

Rita turned to Lucius, wide smile in place.

"Ah, mister Malfoy! So, what is your role in the disappearance of mister Potter? Why are you here?" She asked enthusiastically.

James fell in before Lucius could reply, angrily saying: "I didn't disappear, I needed rest. And the reason he's here is because he's the father of the child! Now what part of 'leave' did you not understand."

Rita's mouth opened in a surprised 'o'. Lucius grinned proudly, and pulled the younger man closer to his body. Unfortunately, she wasn't fazed for too long, because she recovered and continued: "just one question, was the baby wanted, or more like... an accident?"

James' eyes widened in shock, and Lucius frowned deeper, though it wasn't evident with his dark glasses.

"I'm sure you're as smart as you're pretty—not at all," Lucius replied bitterly, now seriously getting pissed off. "But even you should know that if you want to get a man pregnant, you have to use a fertility potion. Yes, it was intentional, we both wanted this very much. So _no_, no one tried to slip it to him when he wasn't looking."

Rita nodded, but before she could say anything else, Lucius sneered: "and now get lost before I arrest your ass for stalking!"

With that they turned around and went their way past shops. They didn't even notice everyone looking at them—just kissed and decided to go to the Quidditch shop first.

* * *

**AN: Wauw. I really hate Rita Skeeter /shakes head/ Well... I hoped you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts so I know if I should update or not :)**


	8. Brooms

"Ah, mister Malfoy," the man behind the counter greeted, Lucius and his father being quite familiar to him. "Welcome, it's been a while."

Lucius smiled—he'd known the man since he was a teenager, and had grown fond of him over the years. The thing was that he could always rely on him. When he had arguments with his father, he always came there, and the old man would always comfort him.

"I spoke to your father yesterday. You seem to have displeased him?" He questioned, stacking away Quidditch robes. Then he noticed James, and smiled. "I suppose this is the reason of his displeasure?" Lucius grinned, and nodded, but James was too occupied with the new model of broomstick. "I'd say he looks well worth it."

Not that he could be trusted, really—he wore thick glasses, and that was the only reason he hadn't noticed James was the missing man—he could hardly see that he _was_ a man.

"Trust me, he is," Lucius said, and the other grinned. "Jamey, come here for a sec, I want you to meet someone."

James turned away from the broomstick, eyes still glazed over and took Lucius' outstretched hand. Then he looked at the older man, giving him a sweet smile.

"This is Wolsworth," Lucius continued. "Wolsworth, meet James. He's the husband my father detests."

They shook hands and Wolsworth laughed.

"Oh, you know Lucien," Wolsworth said. "I'm not sure he'll get over it—but nothing more can be expected of the man. He's stuck-up that way."

"Most fathers are." James said, referring to his own.

"Indeed they are," Wolsworth grinned. "But it's always easier for an outsider to judge about such things—the fathers can't be blamed."

"Unless they're trying to make their kids unhappy, out of stupid prejudice." James sighed, and Lucius pulled him closer.

"Oh well, father's will be father's," Wolsworth smiled at James, and then went behind the counter to get more robes. "We shouldn't talk about such unhappy things. Tell me, you are taking good care of Lucius, are you not?"

"Of course I am," James grinned, looking up at the blonde. "Unless he misbehaves, of course. I'll tell you, the occasional spanking does miracles."

Wolsworth laughed and Lucius glared at James, but James kissed him softly on the lips and whispered: "let's go check out the mini-brooms."

* * *

**AN: Raauw! James is a naughty bastard :D Will update if you review! More fluffy-funnyness coming up soon!**


	9. The escape

* * *

Wolsworth looked as the two admired the brooms, and they seemed so used to it all

Wolsworth looked as the two admired the brooms, and they seemed so used to it all. Like Lucius always held James close around his hip, and like James always had his head against Lucius' shoulder.

After another hour, they left the shop, promising Wolsworth to drop by soon—with a list of need-to-be-purchased, since they didn't quite feel like flooing home with too much stuff.

"So, Love, what do you want to do now?" Lucius asked, looking around the alley.

"Ice-cream!" James yelled, without much more explanation.

Lucius rolled his eyes—the man really was a kid—and wrapped an arm around his hip, guiding him down to the ice-cream parlour. They were just debating which flavour they'd get, when someone screamed: "it's true! James Potter is here with Lucius Malfoy!" and they both turned in shock.

Oh no. This was even worse than Rita Skeeter. Everyone in Diagon Alley had gathered round to stare at the two—as if they were an oddity, or zoo-animals. Little children were shuffling around their parents' feet, trying to get a glimpse of the two grown men. People's voice mixed as they yelled all sorts of things, in hopes of answers—though the questions didn't seem directed at anyone in particular.

"Look at his stomach! Is he pregnant?"

"Are they here together?"

"Why are they holding hands?"

"You figure Malfoy kidnapped Potter than?"

Lucius and James shared a look—one thing was clear, they needed out. The blonde glared at all the people through his dark glasses, pulled James closer and apparated without another comment, leaving the shocked shoppers behind.

"Merlin, I so messed that up—I shouldn't have asked you to take me." James sniffled slightly, dropping down onto the couch—they'd apparated right home.

"Jamie, don't be ridiculous," Lucius sat down next to him, and pulled the raven-head to his chest, stroking through his dark hair. "It was fun—until those freaks showed up—we should go out more often."

"But Lucius, they were saying awful things!" James looked up at the other man, cheeks tear-stricken.

"I really couldn't care less," the blonde said truthfully. "Who cares what they say? As long as I'm with you."

James smiled, and cupped Lucius' cheek. Then they shared a kiss—and although the headlines would be talking about them in the morning, they really couldn't care. Life's just about that one special person, and the rest can just go fuck themselves.

* * *

**AN: Oh God, this took me so long :O Pff, next one will be up sooner! Unless you don't want me to continue... so don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	10. Article Antics

The next morning James doesn't want to get out of bed—he knows that if he gets out of bed, he'll have to read the newspaper. Or you know... he didn't have to. But it would be sitting there, waiting to be read, and then he'd be forced to. But looking to his left, he realised Lucius had already taken care of it—bless that man!—he was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, a stubborn set to his brow.

"So," James shrugged closer to the blonde, putting a hand on his leg as he closed his eyes again. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," Lucius looked down at him, putting his cup aside. "But don't you worry about it love."

"What do they say?" James asked, even though he secretly _didn't_ want to know.

"I'm a rapist," Lucius smiled down bitterly at the paper, and took off his reading-glasses. Putting them away with the paper he glanced at the brunette: "it doesn't matter. You look tired—do you want to sleep some more?"

"Lucius," James began warningly, wrapping his arms around the man. He pulled him down, putting his head on Lucius' stomach—his own bumped against the man's legs a bit. "Don't act like it doesn't matter—it's awful she'd say such things."

"We know it's not true," Lucius argued, kissing the top of the raven's head. "That's all that matters to me. I swear I don't really care. I have you—it's all I want."

"She shouldn't get away with saying awful things like that Lucius," James frowned, kissing the pale hip. "She's a bitch and someone should show her her place in line."

And with that, he decided that that someone should be him. Oh, he'd show her. He'd show her _good_.

**AN: Oh. James is going to teach that wrench a lesson! On to The article: part one! **


End file.
